1. Field of Invention
The present information relates to television picture information processing. More specifically, the invention relates to systems for generating a video signal by composing one or more digital image data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional picture information composite system, to present a composite picture on a television screen, the system switches back and forth between analog video signals defining each of the pictures being assembled together on the screen. In other words, at a point in the scan of a field, when it is desired to switch from a first picture to a second picture, the scan switches from the analog signal representing the first picture to the analog signal representing the second picture. The composite picture is composed by switching back and forth as often as necessary to compose a picture for display that includes the first and second pictures, appropriately combined. However, in superimposing pictures in this manner, there are inherent difficulties and inaccuracies that exist, preventing one from obtaining a clear composite picture. Neither the first nor the second picture can be precisely and accurately composed. Furthermore, in a conventional picture information composite system, access being sequential, there is an imperfect correspondence between the first and second pictures, i.e., corresponding points in time between the first and second pictures are not simultaneously displayed.